castlevillezyngafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Woolva
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to Castleville Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Woolva page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Srkz (Talk) 15:46, November 22, 2011 Reply Reporting Would you like me to post a link saying the templates are from the Empires & Allies Wiki page? And what will the reporting do? User:Gaffmet 19:59, November 22, 2011 Reply Thanks for not sending it. And yes i wont be abandoning this wiki i will be staying with this one i so far have a good admin team. And that would be great if you could help out. Thanks. User:Gaffmet 01:07, November 23, 2011 :Ok sounds good. User:Gaffmet 01:12, November 23, 2011 ::Well as our templates are yellow it wouldnt seem right becuase you wouldnt be able to see the text. Gaffmet 01:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Goals I have been looking at the game assets to try and figure out all the goals. And i dont see how you find out the name goal images and rewards all from that. I see that on Empires & Allies Wiki that you guys are able to do that beucase some of things are unreleased. So can you tell me how you figure it out? User:Gaffmet 01:17, November 23, 2011 Reply No Srkz is the one who did that. User:Gaffmet 01:18, November 23, 2011 Nice to have you on the team -and not against it. The bg color: #ab82bb By the way, you're welcome to answer the survey (link on home page, right side). Srkz 01:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply - Different Yeah it looks good. Thanks. User:Gaffmet 01:44, November 23, 2011 Template Looks great. Thanks so much. I will start adding it in to the building pages now. User:Gaffmet 02:28, November 23, 2011 Reply Yeah that looks fine but the button names overlap on yours? Gaffmet 02:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yeah that seems a lot easier. For the Building Template i need a Caslte row added also becuase the Royal Buildings at Castle. Also i am not sure if you saw my preivous message about Goals but the game settings arent making much sense to me about goal info, and rewards, goal pictures, quest thats comes after etc . I see on Empires & Allies wiki that you guys have figureed it out becuase you have unreleased quests info. User:Gaffmet 02:49, November 23, 2011 Templates As of now Character Buildings(Tabber like in Empires & Allies) - Containing Houses, Crafting, Royal, Resources Decor(Tabber like in Empires & Allies) - Royal, Town, Roads, Walls Nature(Tabber like in Empires & Allies) - Farms, Animals, Water, Plants, Misc Clotes(Tabber) -Shirts, Pants, Hats Consumables(Tabber) - All, Energy I know this is a lot you dont need to do it all right away. Thanks for all the help so far i am going to get off now so ill let you know if i need anything else User:Gaffmet 03:01, November 23, 2011 From srkz Did it. User:Srkz 12:05, November 23, 2011 About the "Goals" page I think it would be better to make the templates by the picture. I mean that there will be a template for missions from Yvette, a template for missions from The Duck and ect. Plus, we can take off the word Castleville from those templates (the all wiki is about Castleville so obviesly the quests are from the game) and minimize the width a bit so every quest could have the same space (including the ones from Alastair). Srkz 12:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Replies Sort of like the Military one which i guess will just be a table but when i put them on Buildings Page i would like it in a tabber to it would show Houses, Royal, etc. Houses would be on Houses, etc. User:Gaffmet 01:35, November 25, 2011 :Thanks so much. I have just made you admin so you can rename the photos. Right now i am doing the goals so after that i will do the info for the buildings. User:Gaffmet 02:39, November 25, 2011 ::Thanks. Sounds great! will keep that in mind. User:Gaffmet 03:15, November 25, 2011 ( Crafting Can you add Crafting to the "gamepaly" drop down, like goals and farming? thanks --Nwhoffman 05:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Decor, Nature, Consumables, Clothes Can you make tabbers for all of them please with each thing seperated into its own section like Cow would be in Animals which is under Nature. Thanks. Gaffmet 15:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Link's color Have you just changed the color of the link? People said in the survey they like the purple links on the lighter purple background so I don't think you should change it. Srkz 17:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: templates Hi, thanks for your fast answer, that helps me a lot. The links you gave me where what I was looking for. I think I will be able to figure it out somehow. Greetings, Lunique 18:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:CastleVille Wikia Well, it's not that we against merging the wikis, we just didn't talk about it yet. But you can be sure we will talk about it and ask the rest of the users. Thanks for your concern. The "How To" pages are getting update on regular basis acording to the good ideas people. When someone brings a new idea we change the "How To" pages. They just meant to make some order from chaos. Srkz 22:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Merging? Hi there, I notice you havn't edited since last year but are still actively logging on to the wiki. I am wondering, would you still desire a merge were everyone amicable about doing so? Unfortunately it seems that since such an extensive amount of work has built up between the do, doing so would be a complex process for the cases where information on the same topics coincide. Barring this possibility, I am wondering about your input regarding what distinct purposes we could appropriate for the wikis so if they end up continuing to have distinct existences, what flavours and goals might be unique to them? +y@talk 07:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC)